The Lone Soldier - Yukari Akiyama
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: After an incident at Ooarai's practice station, Yukari must make a decision - Does she quit Senshadou/Tankery... Or does she keep it alive for generations to come? Rated M for mentions of Death and a new style of writing I am trying out.
1. Chapter 1

Just something I thought up after hearing a special piece of music. Like it or hate it, let me know what you thought in a review if you could.

* * *

Have you _ever_ witnessed a death?

Have you _ever_ gone so far with someone that you wished you hadn't? That you could turn back the clock and go slower? Make the right choices?

Have you been able to _smell_ the burning metal from a destroyed tank with your best friends on the inside? Screaming for their lives?

To be known as the one person who _ran_ away when everyone else counted on you?

The one who froze up in fear when you needed to load that one critical shell? The one that would seal the fate of everyone you loved?

That was the reality for Yukari Akiyama.

One particular autumn day, she was praticing loading shells for faster reload times when the whole tank misfired. The shell ruptured and there was little time to even so much as to call out for help.

Yukari had been with Miho earlier that day... They had pratically given themselves to one another before this accident. An accident that... Should never have occurred.

Yukari had gotten out of the tank quickly when the shell ruptured, it burnt the back of her body with scratches of metal against her flesh... She was like a scarred animal who had scampered away from battle.

The mere second she got home she almost collapsed.

Yoshiko looked to the door when she heard someone collapse against it, panting out of breath and sharp intakes of breath. The person on the other side had been panicking so she raced to the door and opened it - She was horrified to see Yukari on the other side, her daughter, with scars/burn marks/blood in some places and her entire uniform almost black.

What caught Yoshiko's attention more than anything else was the look in Yukari's eyes. She was terrified. Yoshiko leapt forwards - With speeds unknown to Yukari - and grabbed her daughter with a very strong hold. Yukari knew from that point onwards, that she was not going anywhere. She was safe... With her mother.

But the images in her mind haunted her. The things that went back and forth between her hesitation, the miscalculation of the tank/miswirings or whatever, the entire day was... It was now in a complete disarray. Yukari was feeling extremely dizzy but the one thing that her mother said... The one thing her mother said was something that Yukari broke down into tears after hearing:-

"It's alright Yukari. You're safe here in my arms."

* * *

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The following day wasn't very good either. Yukari had chosen to stay in her room and wasn't coming out. She felt responsible and that because of her mistake, everyone was now having to be treated with medical care.

Why...

Yukari Akiyama placed her hands on her head, she had slept last night in a curled up ball. The images of everything from the previous day kept on haunting her. She was supposed to be an expert and yet... Yet, this happened!

'How...'

Her lone thought kept solid in her head. One day in the future, Yukari knew that someone would come to find her, try to find out why she ran. Wasn't it obvious though?

What would you have done? In her place?

"Yukari! It's time for school now!"

Yukari froze up, she thought she had slept... Well, she THOUGHT she had, when in fact she hadn't. Black rings were around her eyes and she was exhausted. Between giving her entire being over to Miho Nishizumi yesterday... Everything had happened too fast.

Too fast.

"Hey... I know you're hurting... But I don't know if the school will let me keep you at home."

Yukari closed her eyes. The pain she was going through... The split-second decision to run and seek shelter rather than seek help for her friends.

"Did you sleep in that uniform all night Yukari?"

Yukari's mother, Yoshiko, walks closer to Yukari and places a hand on Yukari's shoulder. Yukari, in response, stiffens up. But her mother can only empathyse. It must be very difficult to be in this situation.

'It must have been an extremely difficult time for you...'

Yukari looked to her mother slowly, only for Yoshiko to nod in a moment afterwards.

"I'll tell them, you're not coming in today."

Yukari went to whisper a set of words to her mother but she nodded, cutting her off.

"I already know."

* * *

Meanwhile, two people were sat in the control tower looking over some paperwork.

Captain Chrono cleared her throat as she looked through the Panzer IV's misfire. She was sat across from the Commander - Miho Nishizumi. The Commander had only just been released from medical care.

"So, you're telling me that the tank misfired because of the shell?"

Miho slowly looked down as to think what had happened. Her partner must be hurting. Yukari...

"Mmm... I don't think its the shell that's at fault here. The Panzer IV is."

Miho looked up in a shot. "Are you saying that it failed because its..."

"Because its old technology, trying to adapt into newer tech - Yes. But we now have to worry about Miss Akiyama."

Miho nodded her head as she looked to the window. "I sure hope she's okay..."

"She needs you. At least, that's what I can think."

Captain Chrono reorganised the paperwork and pointed to the door with her spare finger on her left hand. "Go and see her. I'll tell anyone who asks that you're busy."

Miho stood up slowly, trying to regain her posture and smiled at the Captain. "Thank you Captain Chrono."

"Anytime. Now, get moving."

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Erwin washed her hands after using the restroom/bathroom facility at the medical wing of the Oarai School Carrier.

She had literally seen what had happened with her own eyes. The tank she was in charge of witnessed the explosion/fire combination and spotted Yukari scampering away from the scene, and to be honest? She didn't blame her. Not in the slightest.

She knew that Yukari was most likely in a tortured mind. She had heard of Yukari's more...Delicate side with Miho in recent times. Thing was, Miho should have run after Yukari instantly... But how could anyone react and potentially stop Yukari when the events played out as quickly as they did?

Erwin walked slowly out of the restroom and down past the ICU unit. Intensive Care Unit. Mako, Hana and Saori were all in there. They were recovering from what had happened and it was still taking awhile.

Miho was the only one to come out of the tank with a burned uniform and a number of bruises.

'She's lucky really.' Erwin shook her head and carried on down the corridor of the medical wing. She was worried, in fact both her and Miho were worried. Erwin caught sight of Miho walking back to the ICU unit to check up on her comrades.

Such a noble act but... Was it really, well, Needed? After all, the medical staff were keeping a routine regimented check on the survivors. So... Wouldn't it be better for her and Miho to check on Yukari?

Miho almost walked past Erwin when Erwin mumbled something that made her stop.

"I saw what happened."

Miho Nishizumi turned to Erwin and the pair stared at each other for quite some time. In reality it was quite awhile because the Doctors were changing shifts.

When Miho didn't say anything except turn her gaze downwards towards the floor, Erwin sighed. "I'm worried about her as well..."

Miho looked up and before she could stop Erwin she spoke: "I'm worried about Yukari as well Miho. I know she's your girlfriend and everything but... I can help. Or, at least, I can try to help you. If you didn't mind that is?"

Miho shook her head in agreement and nodded after a few moments. "I think she's going to need more than just me to recover from this."

Erwin could only nod her head. There was little she could say, she was stood in front of Yukari's 'Girl for life' and as much as she wanted too, she couldn't offer much more comfort then being here. She took in an uneasy and unsteady breath, "Miho, do you think it would be wise for us both to go and see... Her?"

Miho Nishizumi thought about this for quite some time again. But after a few minutes she nodded. "Alright, let's go. I know where she lives."

Erwin chuckled which had Miho tilt her head at her. "Sorry. It's just that sounds like a film I once saw."

Miho offered a slight smile as the pair turned and headed out of the medical wing to give Saori/Hana and Mako time to recover.

When the pair exited the Oarai School Carrier's medical wing, Erwin followed Miho as the youngest Nishizumi walked towards where the Akiyama Family barber shop thing was.

[At the Akiyama Barber Shop...]

Yukari Akiyama had finally managed to stand in front of her mirror in the bathroom - At the barber shop and sighed. Feeling everything on the smooth mirror as she traced the image of herself. She really hadn't slept, had she?

"Yukari..."

Yukari turned to her right noticing that her mother was stood in the corner of the room.

"Miho's here."

Yukari froze on the spot. Wait, Miho had SURVIVED? Shouldn't she be in awe!? No... She caused the explosion... She couldn't see her... She just couldn't.

"I'm not in."

Yoshiko sighed with a look of reluctance. "Are you sure? She wants to see you."

Yukari shook her head at this point. "No, I said I'm not in. Please don't let her in."

Yoshiko walked up to her daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "She's already here. It would be rude to refuse her... At least... At least see her. She wants to help."

"Help...me?" Yukari muttered under her breath but her mother caught it. Her mother nodded and released Yukari so she could go to her room first, and sort herself out, which she did.

The next few hours for Yukari would be difficult for her.

She knew this all too well...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(1) - I can't remember the spelling of Erwin's nickname for Yukari, so please bear with me ^^;

* * *

The Moon could be seen in the sky at an angle as the Sun sat in the opposite side of the sky. The Sun was in the West while the Moon rose in its normal place.

Meanwhile, Miho sat in the Akiyama barber shop living room with Erwin outside. Erwin was backup. If Miho needed her that is.

Yoshiko eventually walked back into the living room. "You understand that what happened has really shaken up my daughter, right?"

Miho nodded her head slowly. "Yes I do. I just... I want to apologise."

" _Ap_ - _apologise_?"

Yoshiko and Miho (who rose her head) spotted Yukari shaking nearby the doorframe, she was trembling from head to toe and had sweat rolling down her face. "You've...You've done _**nothing**_ wrong, M-Nishizumi-San..."

Miho winced at hearing her family name being spoken by someone like her beloved Yukari. For some reason, Yukari was colder... Much colder then before and she had to get the reason behind it. Something just told her... She HAD to.

"What's wrong Yukari? Captain Chrono said it was the tank that-"

Yukari shook her head violently and turned around, screaming. "NO! No more! Please no more!" She bulleted out of the barber shop... Right past Erwin.

"Guaradin!"(1)

Yukari slowed down and turned her head slowly, and upon seeing Erwin's piercing gaze, gulped. "I..."

"Calm down. You hear me? CALM DOWN." Erwin marched up to Yukari, "I may not know everything that's going on between you and Miho but, you two BELONG together. You need to work with her... I'll help if you calm down. Please. Just...Don't go any further. We don't want to lose you. Right Miho?"

Yukari shook violently as Miho stood at the door to the barber shop. "I can't...I can't..." Tears fell down Yukari's face. "Please... No more..."

Miho took in a deep breath. "If you can't do it anymore Yukarin...Then, I'll see to it that you are taken off the tankery listings. Promise. Just Promise me you'll not do anything stupid or silly okay?"

Yukari could feel her body tremble. "R-Really?"

Erwin nodded on behalf of Miho. "We're only here for you, we want to make sure you're okay. Just...Don't try to do this alone."

Yukari stepped forwards but felt her exhaustion overwelm her. "I...Ugh..."

"YUKARI!"

Yukari thought she heard two voices, then her mother's before she passed out, the last thing she felt was Miho's warm arms surround her.

"I'm...Sorry..." Yukari whispered.

* * *

A few hours later Yukari woke up in her bed with her uniform tidily put to one side and Miho sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"How are you feeling Yukarin?"

Yukari took in an unsteady breath and looked at Miho. "I...I'm okay. Just a little shook up. I'll be okay. I think I haven't had much sleep..."

"Yukarin... It's been over a week since that incident, and you haven't gotten hardly any sleep have you?"

Yukari blushed and looked down. "Well...I-"

"I can tell you're lying... Yukarin, answer me. Did you sleep for the past week or?"

Yukari looked up and saw Miho staring straight into her eyes and got lost in them. She gulped. "I...Didn't sleep, no..."

Miho nodded and closed the gap, sealing them into yet another one of their blissfilled kisses that they had, had since that fateful night many weeks ago...Well... Just over a few, but yeah, no-one complains.

Coughing had Miho quickly pull apart and look at the perputrator who was Erwin.

Erwin readjusted her hat in an embarrased look on her face. "Ummm, I'm not interrupting am I?"

Miho shook her head. "No, not at all."

"From where I am looking, you were practically giving her tongue."

Miho went bright red while Yukari... Had settled back to sleep again.

Erwin nodded. "Sleep kisses are always good. You are lucky to have her. Yukari"

Miho smiled at Erwin. "I know... Sis always used to do that if I had nightmares... Mum never used to. And... Yeah, I mean, Yukari has been talking about you as well you know."

Erwin blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah - She's been saying how she misses your interaction or roleplay stuff with her? Wait... Doesn't she have meds?"

"Who Yukari?"

Miho looked at Erwin as though she was stupid, "Well, yeah? Who did you think I was talking about?"

Erwin scratched her cheek. "Well, I read somewhere that she has anti-depressants for the odd moment here and there. She must swallow them when you're not looking or something."

"Good point... I'll have to french kiss them into her or something." Miho stared at Yukari's sleeping face and smiled. "She's like an angel..." She whispered.

Only, Erwin caught it. "Angel, eh? I'd have to agree."

Miho retracted and looked at Erwin. "So... I've asked her this before, but she's open for a three way relationship..."

Erwin blinked. "What are you..."

Miho giggled. "Yukarin likes you Erwin. Don't try and hide it, you like her too don't ya?"

Erwin sighed out. "I guess... But you have to be the one who knows her most intimate secrets... And we'd have to talk to her about it. When this is all over that is."

Miho nodded. "Good point." Miho turned and headed out of the room. "Come on, we've got to let her sleep."

Erwin steadily closed the door as Miho headed downstairs, hearing one more sentence from Yukari as she did so:-

"Thank you Nishizumi-Dono...I love you."

Erwin smirked. ' _Cute_ definately, Angel mostly certainly deserved. But, a three-way relationship? Nahh... I can't do that to her."

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
